Part of my life
by gottaxluvxdisneyxchannelx96
Summary: The news was all over the continent: little girl abducted from her bedroom, reward of 16,000,500,000 is to be given from the parents alone. Rated K to be safe. AU


**Hey guys! Ok here's a little treat, since I haven't updated once upon a love in like forever. Btw I named boo Mary Gibbs because I read the book based on the movie and it said her name was Mary.**

**

* * *

**"Hey, you hear that? Sounds like fun in there! Okay, send me a postcard, kid. That's Mike Wazowski, care of 22 Mike-Wazowski-you-got-your-life-back lane."

"Mowki Kowski" little Boo tried to repeat.

"Very good. Now bon voyage! Bye-bye! Come on. Look at the stick," Mike said, holding up a stick. "See the stick? Go get the stick! Go fetch," he threw it inside the room.

"Mike, this isn't…" but as soon as Sulley said those words, Mike took some candy from his pocket and threw it just like the stick. Boo smiled widely and ran to the other side of the door, closing it in the act. But when Sulley tried to open it, it was too late: all the doors were turned off and everyone was leaving for their homes. Sulley gasped.

"BOO!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted to the door. Mike looked at him weird and walked away theatrically. He did not yet know that Boo was the girl's nickname. Sulley fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

* * *

The news was all over the continent: little girl abducted from her bedroom, reward of £16,000,500,000 is to be given from the parents alone.

"Those people must really love their child to give out such amount of money," commented some. And it was true. The parents of little Mary Gibbs were well-known millionaires and adored their daughter more than anything else.

Others didn't think that way. "I bet the killed her, and are making all that up just to make money. Or maybe even told to some relative family friend to do it, maybe it's all part of their plan…"

"Foolish," replied some others. "The Gibbs are one of the richest families in the country. Why would they risk their only child's life for money?"

The story was what interested the audience the most:

"3-year-old Mary Gibbs was playing in her bedroom one afternoon, to simply never be seen again. The police and detectives say there's no footprint or anything that can give any clue of who the kidnapper is. The windows were intact, and the parents assure they heard no screaming or crying of the child. Only when they thought she was too quiet did they go to her room to check on her. Everything was the same as they had left it, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. The door to her closet was a little bit open, though. They checked inside, just in case, but they knew she wouldn't be hiding in there, for they knew the girl was terrified of the closet for some odd reason.

"'We took Mary to a child psychiatric, and we were told that she saw monsters in her closet. She had even drawn one. The psychiatric said it was a phase, and that Mary would get over it, but she wouldn't get near her closet,' her father told the press.

"Mary's last footprints draw a path to her closet, but then the trace disappears.

"It's been a week, and those footprints are the parents' only hope to find their daughter. Who could be that heartless person that would take away an innocent child from her house and, more importantly, her family? Only God knows."

Simon Stewart became more and more nervous with every tick tock. Just yesterday he had been a happy man celebrating his son's 13th birthday. But, suddenly, in the middle of the room, popped up the little girl that the whole world was looking for. Since then, he had been thinking of a way to tell the police without being held guilty and sent to prison. No; he was more cunning than that. He only needed a few banana peels, maybe even the leftovers from the party, and he could say he had found the girl in the trashcan outside his house.

But the girl spoke. Not much, but she did. Even if she stated that she hadn't been there, they could think she had been threatened, hence she lied. Besides, what if she didn't tell the truth? What if she said he had been the kidnapper? She was too small, probably 3 or 4 years old. She could say anything as she wouldn't understand the seriousness of the subject. It was very likely that the girl would not understand any of the questions she was to be asked.

Thinking all that through took him more than an hour, for the child wouldn't stop gibbering and jumping. She had had to sleep on his bed and he, on the floor. He couldn't risk his luck and have her cry. If anyone recognized her, he was dead.

Suddenly, he got the brightest idea. He would go and drop off the girl at the police station, where the police would find her and think her kidnapper left her there. Only he would sedate her first…. Yeah, that seemed brilliant.

Simon had waited for his wife to take his son and daughter to the dentist to do that task. His wife had seen the girl, but luckily she had not recognized her. After all, the news had just reached London, and not many people knew about the missing kid. He had dispelled all suspicion saying it was their neighbor's niece, that she had come the night before to drop her off and that her father would pick her up at the park. His wife believed him and left. He didn't have to worry about her asking the neighbor, as they were moving in two days. Besides, they had never been good friends, and it was not likely that they would keep in touch.

He bought the sedative injection, and took the girl to his daughter's room. Simon told her to lay still for a while and injected the sedative. He then put the girl in a box and put the box in the trunk of his car.

Simon drove all the way to the police station and left the box behind a tree. There, the police would find the girl when they took their evening walk.

A few hours later, Mary woke up and started crying silently. A policeman heard her sobs and went to see who was causing them. He did not recognize the child, but took her inside the station anyway.

There, an American police woman recognized the girl and phoned her parents. They screamed and cried in joy, and sent them money to bring their little girl in first class.

As soon as they arrived, the parents and their daughter were reunited, and hugged and kissed each other. The press was all around the family. Then a doctor came into view and took Mary with her, saying she had to run a few tests.

"You'll be able to take her home as soon as we're done. You may come with us right now, though," said the doctor, after they refused to let go of Mary.

At the hospital, the parents were told that Mary had been injected sedatives with a rather not so clean needle, and that she had to stay a while longer for a tetanus injection.

"Oh, our poor baby girl…what did she do to deserve this? What have they done to her?" said Mary's mom as she cried into her dad's shoulder.

"Another investigation has been opened and the abductor has been sentenced to life imprisonment. This time, they have no escape, and the police are only searching in London, since the kidnapper obviously lives there. I really hope the police find them rather soon," he said to her.

Finally, the doctor came out with a sleepy Mary in her arms. Her parents took her immediately and hugged her tightly.

"She's fine now, but she needs to sleep. You should take her to bed now. She's had a tough day." The doctor left the waiting room and the Gibbs headed home.

* * *

"Sulley, I think you're exaggerating things. She'll be fine." Mike had been trying to comfort Sulley for three days, and he had not succeeded. "Besides, she's in her world now. Not at her house, but in her world. Where she is supposed to be. I bet the human that received her has already brought her home." But Sulley didn't believe him. He couldn't. How foolish it had been to give Boo a name; it had only made him more attached to her.

"I'd like to make sure. If there were a way…oh, there is one! Mike, you'll have to ask Roz for Boo's card again."

"Why? She'll refuse."

"That's the thing! You distract her while I get in and take out all of the cards. One has got to be Boo's."

"But, Sulley! That's going to take _hours_!"

"So?"

Mike sighed with anticipation and headed to Roz's office.

"Well, well, you decided to show up, huh, Wazowski? You didn't turn in your paperwork last night."

"Actually, Roz, I'm here to get the card I asked you for a few days ago. See, I really need it."

"Yeah well, we all need things. Like, for example, I need your paperwork!"

"Wait, Roz!"

"This office is now closed, again!" She closed her office but, luckily, Mike had taken his fingers out of the way.

"Whatever," he mumbled, chuckling. "Did ya get the card, Sulley?"

"Cards," corrected Sulley. "And yeah, I did."

"Good. Ugh this is gonna take so long!" complained Mike.

"Mike, the earlier we start, the better."

After about five and a half hours, he finally got Boo's door. The pink flowers were practically shouting at him, telling him to open the door.

He opened the door to find Boo sleeping peacefully in her bed, hugging a plush bunny. Sulley smiled and closed the door.

"Well…?

"She's fine. She's asleep," Sulley said, still smiling.

"You better keep that thing. Might be useful."

"Yeah. Thanks Mike. You're a good friend."

In that moment, Sulley knew that Boo would always be part of his life. He would check on her from time to time and they could still be friends.

* * *

Simon was sitting in his armchair watching TV when someone knocked at his door. He groaned and went to open it. A police was standing outside.

"Mr. Stewart, you're under arrest for abduction and child injury."


End file.
